The use of websites for disseminating information is generally known. Typically an organization provides a server set up as a website and disseminates a universal resource locator (URL) of the website to the public either through the Internet or by mass media advertising.
Visitors may access the website by entering the URL of the website into a browser of their computer. The browser, in turn, composes and sends an information request packet addressed to the URL of the website.
The packet is received by the server and processed by a website application. The website application retrieves a webpage the corresponds to the URL and downloads the webpage to the visitor.
Each webpage downloaded to the browser of the visitor may contain softkeys (hyperlinks) that allow the visitor to travel to other related (or unrelated) webpages. The use of softkeys and related explanatory textual information on a webpage allows the visitor to navigate through a website to areas of interest.
While existing websites are often well planned and easy to navigate, they may not always meet the needs of all visitors. For example, some visitors to a website may not enter the website with the same level of knowledge as other visitors to the website. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of supplementing information presented through a webpage based upon the optional use of a human contact.